Talisman
by athenethegoddess
Summary: Logan and Marie head for L.A. to find help to control Marie's mutation. WIP


Title: Talisman

Author: Athenethegoddess02

E-Mail: 

Rating: Hmm..This one is gonna be a "R" one. Maybe that'll change, but somehow, I doubt it.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were, some of them would be tied up in my basement.

Category: X-men crossover with Angel, possibly other shows thrown in just for my amusement. I'll let ya know if that happens.

Summery: Logan and Marie head for L.A. to find help to control Marie's mutation

Spoilers: None that I know of, because to be honest, I haven't seen more that about2 eps of Angle, and this all comes from my mind. Which, I've been told, is a twisted place. As for X-Men, other than the movies, I know nothing about it. Once again, all from my mind.

Feedback: Always a plus.

"Ya know, babe, I got an email the other day from a guy I know down in L.A. Thought ya might wanna take a road trip with me."

Logan leaned against the door of their room, and glanced quickly at Marie. She looked up from getting dressed, and Logan took the chance to indulge in his favorite past time - Marie watching. Especially when she wasn't fully clothed. Unfortunately, looking was about all they were able to do. Marie still wasn't able to fully control her powers.

Logan snorted mentally. _Which Chuck takes as a personal failure. As if her not having control was HIS fault._

"A road trip? Are you serious? Get away from here for a while? Away from the bickering, the fighting, the general atmosphere of grumpyness? _I'd love to!_ When do we leave?"

Logan chuckled, only it sounded more like a happy growl. "Easy, darlin'. I haven't even talked to Chuck yet. Lemme go ask, and I'll be right back. Start thinkin' 'bout what you wanna bring with ya."

Logan pushed off the wall, and started towards Chuck's study. About five steps down the hall, he stopped, and cocked his head to the side.

_Yes, you can, and yes, you can take Marie. And no, I was not reading YOUR mind, Marie was broadcasting so loud, I'm surprised you didn't catch it._

_Yeah, well, you know I'm not a telapath, now am I?_ Logan growled back at him, a smile in his mental voice.

_Yes, we know. So, where are you headed for?_

_Got a guy I know down in L.A. Got an email from him the other day, wants me to come visit. Something about finding someone, or something, that I might want to see. Figured I'd take Marie with me, and give us both a vacation._

_Ah. And how long will this vacation last? And how are you planning on getting there? I suppose you want to use one of the vehicles, as well?_

_Dunno how long it's gonna take. Probably a month or so. If anything big comes up, you know how to get ahold of us, and yeah, one of the cars'd be nice._

Chuck mentally chuckled at me. _You can use anything that does not belong to Scott. Or Ororo. Or..._

_I get the picture, Chuck. Fine, I'll take one of the SUV's. Happy?_

_Ecstatic. Do keep me informed about your plans, and be sure to take a communicator AND a cell phone with you, please._

Logan felt the gentle touch of Chuck's mind leave his, and he turned around and went back to the room.

"Logan? What's wrong?"

"Nothin, darlin. Chuck says it's fine with him, and that you're broadcasting so loud that I didn't even get ten steps from the door before he gave the go-ahead. So, we're goin' in one of the SUVs', you pick which one, and Scott and I'll go over it before we take off, make sure everything works right, and we'll be gone before the week's over."

Marie squealed, and jumped him. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!!!_ I'll start packing right now!"

Careful to keep his hands off bare skin, he held her tightly, then gently set her down. Kissing the top of her head, he pushed her towards the bed and the suitcase she'd already drug out.

"Pack for warm weather, darlin'. We're headed for L.A. Oh, and pack a skimpy bikini. The old man told me that he might have something to help you out with your skin."

Before she could say anything, he was gone, headed downstairs to talk to Scott.

Marie blinked in shock, then let out a breath, hoping with all her being that it was true, and that this person in LA. would be able to help her.


End file.
